The Last Song of the Wind
by Spoons
Summary: LatiasAsh serious fic How could a pokemon fall in love with a human? Lots of romantic angst and emotional situations. May take a long time to finish.


Spoons: Look, folks. It's not bestiality if Latias is in human form, get it? IT'S NOT FREAKIN' BESTIALITY!!  
  
Zebra: Calm down. No one cares.  
  
Bird: ^_^;  
  
Spoons: Bestiality creeps me out. I'm doing this because I couldn't find a single, serious, good fiction that paired Ash and Latias, as that couple was very evident by the recent Pokemon movie (although I still found it to be a bit creepy). Anyway, I felt sorry for anyone who likes that pairing. So I wrote a fic about them. You have to admit. It IS a potentially interesting concept............if handled correctly, that is. -_-;  
  
Zebra: Like I said before, no...one...cares.  
  
Spoons: Shut up, Zebra. I shall now write a fic about them. Flames will be laughed at and used to toast marshmallows. I don't......*expect* to turn this into one of my epics. Just a short blurb about the two of them. Kind of. Disclaimer!!  
  
Bird: Spoons doesn't own Pokemon. Nor does she own the plot or the characters. Don't sue. Only mean people sue unprofessional writers.  
  
Spoons: Yeah. So don't sue me.  
  
Zebra: We'd all be better off if Spoons just didn't write anymore altogether.  
  
Spoons: ~_~* Fic time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = scene/time change  
  
'blah' = said character thinking to self  
  
/"blah"/ = Pokemon lingo  
  
"blah" = human lingo  
  
*blah* = italicized word/phrase  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
~Excerpt from *Tragic Rabbit*  
  
---  
  
So watch out if the tragic life feels fine--  
  
caught in that rabbit trap  
  
all colors look like sunlight's swords,  
  
and scissors like The Living Lord.  
  
---  
  
~Poem by Stan Rice  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
~~~The Last Song of the Wind  
  
The sun shone brightly on the waters of Altimar, casting beautiful, shimmering patterns on the stone walls above. The morning air was clear and cool today, with a thin layer of mist adorning some of the more elevated areas on the island, as a darkened blanket of clouds slowly approached from over the ocean far to the west, casting a murky shadow on the horizon. Crowds of people were swarming like ants around the main areas, going about their everyday business, or just trying to pass time. The water at this time of day was a perfect temperature; not too cold, but just cool enough in Latios' opinion, who was at this moment rocketing through the canals at breakneck speed, occasionally slowing down to swerve mischievously towards a school of startled goldeen or magikarp.  
  
Latias watched from atop the museum steeple, her form carefully cloaked from the eyes of the people below. She sighed and stretched her wings in the warm sun, blinking lazily in the daylight. It was another beautiful, spring morning. The pidgeys were whistling happily, and the roar of talking from the people below echoed up between the tall buildings and over the rooftops. It was a sound that Latias had always found to be rather soothing. She closed her eyes and allowed it to wash over her, drowning out all other noises.  
  
'These are the people I protect.'  
  
"Piiiika cha!"  
  
"Hey-y...cut it out, Pikachu!" A familiar voice drifted up over the walls of the museum tower. Latias snapped her eyes open and scanned the crowds of people until she caught sight of a familiar, black-haired boy wrestling with a Pikachu who was clinging playfully to his hat, refusing to relinquish the article of clothing.  
  
"Hey, Ash! Misty and I are going to the museum! You wanna come!?" Another boy with dark, messy hair and brown skin called to him from across the square and waved enthusiastically with both arms in an effort to be recognized among the hordes of bodies.  
  
"Sure!" He called back, finally prying the hat out of the pikachu's mouth. He frantically tried to smooth the teeth marks out of the cap before placing it on his head triumphantly, grinning at the yellow rodent. Latias smiled to herself and spread her wings, launching herself into the air with an expert thrust from her arms. She wheeled around the tower a few times, enjoying the cool breeze, before gliding carefully through one of its large windows after checking to make sure no one was inside.  
  
The room was large as far as rooms in the tower were, and filled with old furniture covered in thick, white sheets. Clouds of dust were suspended in the air, most likely from her windblown entrance. The walls, like most of the inside of the tower, were made of darkened cedar wood, and served to deepen its aged atmosphere. The result was a pleasantly calming scent that permanently seeped into everything around it. Latias inhaled deeply and sighed, steadying herself on the ancient rug that covered the floor, her talons leaving small marks in the wool. No doubt some museum curator would check this room at the end of the day and wonder why there were marks in a rug that was kept locked away in a restricted area. The tower was kept off- limits to visitors, and used as a storage area for whatever the museum had too much of or was not displaying at the time. Her ears picked up a faint noise coming from down the hallway on the other side of the door that sounded like a window shutting, followed by a younger woman's inaudible voice.  
  
Latias closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, trying to relax. She stood for a moment, blocking out all noises except the thumping of her own heart, and began to feel a familiar sensation that flooded up her spine and engulfed her entire being. The sensation grew stronger, and with a mental tug she felt her body go numb and all of her senses shut down, leaving her with a nothing but strange sense of floating. After a few moments, the feeling in her arms and legs slowly returned. She stumbled briefly, something she rarely did anymore after transforming. It must have been years since her father, the first Latios, taught her how to turn into a human. It was a very useful ability, allowing her to walk among the people she so loved, even though, no matter how hard she tried, she found it impossible to speak their language.  
  
To speak with the humans.  
  
That was something she had always longed for. Ever since she was able to pass herself off as one of them. She would give anything to speak their language. Anything.  
  
Latias blinked as her new eyes slowly adjusted, raising an arm to rub tenderly at them. The form of her best friend was, so far, the only one she could do. It took a prolonged exposure to and a strong connection between the person she morphed and her for it to work.  
  
Her brother, Latios, was skilled at sight sharing, an ability that was remarkably difficult for even the most exceptionally trained of pokemon. He had been trained by their mother instead of their father, although they had both been taught to conceal themselves with invisibility. She had often wondered, though, why their mother had decided to train her brother instead of her.  
  
/"Latias! What are you doing in there?"/  
  
She turned around to see her brother perched on the windowsill, staring at her with a curious expression. He was much larger than she was, and had a distinct blue coloring rather than a red one. The wind picked up suddenly, making him sway back and forth a little as he subconsciously shifted to keep his balance.  
  
/"I was going to visit the museum."/ She replied, trying hard to look as innocent as possible. The pokemon language always sounded strange to her when she first transformed. Because it was so difficult to speak as a human, it made her throat sore if she did it too much, and bystanders would look at her oddly if she spoke it in public. Latios narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.  
  
/"If you're visiting the museum, why didn't you just go in through the entrance instead of through a window?"/  
  
She had been prepared for that question. Smiling casually, she folded her hands behind her back and calmly met his gaze with her own.  
  
/"Because I wanted to see the upper levels. They don't let visitors in, so the only way to access it is through the tower."/ Another gust of breeze blew through the open window and playfully tossed her hair around her neck. Latios sighed and turned to leave, digging his claws into the wood.  
  
/"Just try not to get caught, alright? I'll wait for you on top of the tower."/ He flared his wings and lifted into the air, his invisibility shimmering into effect. The technique was effective only against those who didn't already know it, so Latias could still see his outline clearly against the cobalt -blue sky. He soared into the air and, with a tilt of his wings, veered left and out of sight.  
  
She smiled again and walked over to the door, enjoying the feeling of the plush carpet against her bare feet. When she transformed (for the rating's sake, people. I can't have her walking around naked. ^_^;), she could simulate clothing as long as it was simple and thin, but couldn't fabricate shoes because they were much too complicated. She reached out with her hand and grasped the ancient doorknob, taking a moment to feel the intricately carved designs in the wood, before turning the knob and entering the museum tower hall.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Spoons: See!? I'm taking this seriously!! Actual angst and romance dilemmas here, pplz. And I know not much happened in this chapter, but because I'm still debating whether or not to finish this, I cut it short. But it will get EXTREMELY interesting if I do continue. ^_^  
  
Zebra: Although the whole concept is rather...sickening.  
  
Spoons: No it's not! It provides great romance dilemmas!  
  
Zebra: Suuuure.  
  
Bird: ^_^; eh heh. Anyway, we hope you enjoyed that.  
  
Spoons: Depending on reviews, I may or may not continue this. If people flame me mercilessly, I won't continue (meanies).  
  
Zebra: *mumbling* flame...flame...flame...  
  
Bird: So please review! Every last one counts to rabid writers like Spoons.  
  
Spoons: Exactly!! I'll even respond to your reviews in the next chapter!  
  
Zebra: Okay, then. Let's let the nice people go home, now, Spoons.  
  
Spoons: Shut up. I'm gonna delete you again if you don't cheer up.  
  
Bird: Anyway, please review and await the next chapter!  
  
Zebra: *rolls eyes*  
  
Spoons: @_@ *review deprived* 


End file.
